


Rising Shadow

by TonyOaksFanfics (Anthony_Hutchins)



Category: TonyOaksFanfics
Genre: Alcohol, Arson, Betrayal, Disembowelment, Explosions, F/M, M/M, Murder, Poisoning, Prizroral, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_Hutchins/pseuds/TonyOaksFanfics
Relationships: Benjamin Jameson/Lance Carmichael
Kudos: 3





	1. Evidence Tampering

“This is a story of a great man.” Lance Carmichael said, looking down on his infant daughter, before returning his gaze to the book. “A man who’s life took a lot of unexpected turns, and sadly ended one dark day in 1896.”

Lance stroked the little girl's head and smiled, “Lucy, this is the story of your father.”

Officer Jameson stepped off the bus, the year was 1891 and the city of Concordia was as crowded and bustling as ever, blue skies, white clouds and large outstretching fields covered the area where the bus had stopped, but Benjamin knew he’d have to head into the town, to the docking station of the Concordia Defense Force. It had been said that the blimp docked in the south these days.

Thirty minutes after setting foot into Concordia, Benjamin found himself at the Durable House Pub, the local run by Leopold Jenkins, if anything, hoping for answers, he stepped towards a local and patted him on the shoulder.

“Hello, my name is Benjamin Jameson, I was wondering if I could ask for some help.” He said, nervously. The young blonde man turned and looked at Benjamin, and smiled.

“Hi there, how can I help you?” He chuckled.

“I’m a recruit for the Concordia Defense Force, might you know where I can find them?”

The man stood up and gave a grin.

“Follow me.” He said with a sense of calming. The two stepped outside and the man pulled out a radio, seconds later a rope fell.

“Lance Carmichael by the way, Chief Inspector of the Police Department.” He said as the two climbed, as the two reached the top Benjamin came face to face with the Chief.

“So we finally meet, Benjamin, after all I’ve heard about you,” he stepped forward and shook his hand, “I’m glad we’ve finally had the chance, Arthur Moore.”

“It’s an honour.” Benjamin said, with a grin.

“So tell me, did you bring anyone with you?” The chief asked.

“Oh...” Benjamin looked nervous, “no, just my fiancé Daniel.” Lance looked at him when he said this but soon stepped off of the blimp and down the rope.

Arthur walked into the main deck and was confronted by a large woman in a black dress. “That’s Melanie Tarlo by the way.”

“Chief, we need to get down to the ground now!” She shouted.

“What’s happening Mrs Tarlo?”

“A fire has broken out at the evidence room!” She said with shock and fear.

“Well Benjamin, looks like your first case came already, take veteran team member Nikolai Chernov with you, he’ll show you the ropes, help you work out what you’re doing.” Arthur sternly stated, handing Benjamin his badge and gun.

“Gotcha,” Benjamin said, nodding. Benjamin descended from the blimp and realised no one was there, without waiting he went to find Lance, who was again sitting in the Durable Horse Pub.

“Mr Carmichael, have you seen Nikolai?” He asked, and Lance looked at him.

“He’s in the evidence room, need a lift?” Lance replied walking out to his car, the two took a short drive to the evidence room and Benjamin climbed out, and was suddenly greeted by a young man who seemed very eager.

“You must be Benjamin, the name’s Andrew, we’re both newbies I see…” He giggled and hugged Benjamin tightly.

“Yeah but I was asked to meet Nikolai Chernov here.” Benjamin said with a puzzled look.

“Me too, but Nikolai isn’t here, did some wires get crossed?”

“I guess we’d better go in… I mean we do have work to do.” Benjamin said, before stepping into the building, the fire seemed to have subsided but the building was a wreck, burned paper scattered everywhere and what seemed to be an unconscious man in the corner. The two stepped over and touched the man, who didn’t move, the two then turned him over to see he was pretty badly burned, and not breathing.

“I see what Arthur meant when he said it’s time for our first case, any idea what to do?” Andrew asked.

“Just search for clues, we need suspects and evidence.” Benjamin explained. 

“Well wouldn’t Mr Adria be a suspect? Since he runs the evidence room?” Andrew suggested.

“Very good, wanna interrogate him?” Benjamin said excitedly. Andrew nodded and went to find him while Benjamin continued to look around the room, he saw something attached to the victim and gasped.

Meanwhile Andrew knocked on Geoff Adria’s door and stepped inside.

“Mr Adria? I’m here to ask some questions about the fire.” He asked nervously.

“You? What do you want.” He replied smugly.

“Well for one,” Andrew said, looking slightly more confident. “Why are you still here?”

“I’m not abandoning the evidence room because of a small fire!” Geoff replied, getting more angry.

“Well you are now a suspect, I wouldn’t go anywhere if I were you.” Andrew said before heading back to Benjamin, who was just getting off the phone, he looked at Andrew with a sad look.

“I figured out why we couldn’t find Nikolai,” he said “he’s right here.”

“So we’re looking for a cop killer.” Andrew replied.

“Yep, but what I can confirm by the state of the victim, and where it happened, the killer has to be a member of the team.” The two looked at each other with fear, knowing the only ones they can trust are each other.

“So what next?” Andrew asked.

“Well if it’s a member of the Police we should check other departments, let’s try the commissioner’s office!” Benjamin said with confidence, the two agreed and headed towards the commissioner’s office where a large man stepped out and looked down.

“The newbies, look I don’t have time okay?!” He said angry.

“But sir we’re investigating the murder of one of your officers, Officer Chernov!” Andrew exclaimed.

“What?!” The commissioner shouted. “So why are you interrogating me?”

“Because… Mr Baldwin,” Benjamin said sternly, “you’re now a suspect.” Baldwin looked angrier than ever so the two decided to retreat and headed to Charles’s lab to see if they could get their results.

“Hello newbie,” Charles said with a smirk, “you want your results huh?”

“That’d be good,” Andrew choked out.

“Well, you can see he’s burned up pretty badly, but judging by the state of the body, it’s clear he was tampered with posthumous, perhaps some sort of remorse?”

“Possibly, but what does this tell us about the killer?” Benjamin asked puzzled.

“Well when the killer was messing with the victim they left a paste of some kind on his neck, it appears that what was left over is blood thinner, which contains a small spot of the killer’s blood, Nikolai was AB+ but this is B+, only two members of Police have this blood type, Chief Inspector Lebro and Geoff Adria.” Charles explained.

“Thanks Charles, that was really helpful!” Benjamin said excitedly before heading to the evidence room. “We just need a clue that will tell which of the two it was…”

“Well I guess we’d better look around.” Andrew said before digging in the rubble, the two searched for a while before Andrew came across Nikolai’s badge, which was covered in dust, he dusted over it with his forensic brush and found many smudged fingerprints.

“Looks like this may be just what we need,” Benjamin said pulling out his microscope, “looking at the DNA within, it looks like we’re looking for a man…”

“So it can only be Geoff!” Andrew gasped, “let’s go make our first arrest.” The two burst into Adria’s office.

“Geoff Adria, you’re under arrest for the murder of officer Nikolai Chernov and for betraying the police code.” Benjamin shouted.

“Are you serious? Where’s your proof?” Geoff replied with a smirk.

“Well for one the killer had to be a member of the police, that’s the only way that someone could have entered this room.” Benjamin explained with confidence. 

“And how does that incriminate me?” Geoff scoffed. 

“Well you also left your blood thinner on the victim’s neck, which confirmed the killer has B+ blood.” Benjamin flicked through his notes. 

“I can’t be the only one with B+ blood, that’s ridiculous..” Geoff began to sweat.

“You’re not, but you are in fact the only man with B+!” Benjamin said, knowing he’d got his man.

“Fine! I killed that pitiful man. But I had my reasons.” Geoff growled.

“There is never an excuse to kill a man!” Andrew shouted.

“Except when he burns your evidence room down.” Geoff shouted. 

“Nikolai set the fire?” Benjamin gasped. 

“That he did, I simply locked the door, no one attempts to hurt me for their own greed.” Geoff spat. 

“But why would he do that?” Benjamin asked, almost confused.

“Sadly that’s something you’ll never know.” Geoff exclaimed before leaping out of the window and disappearing into the distance. Benjamin and Andrew looked at each other in shock, they’d solved their first crime together but something told them, this was not the end.

Five years passed and the two gained promotions to Secret Agent, Arthur welcomed a new recruit under the name of Aeri Jubili to the team, who joined them in their investigations.

They went on to solve crimes together for the long haul, until an alert blared out across the blimp.

“Attention Team! Many new recruits have joined the team, but one is dead. No one is above suspicion! The premises is now on total lockdown.” Benjamin sighed, another murdered officer was on his hands, he stepped towards the door to his office and headed to the armory, where he found a torched corpse, one that looked strangely familiar.

“Daniel?!” Benjamin exclaimed in shock and fear. Andrew held him close, the two friends knew now that their careers had only just begun.


	2. The Briggs Up!

The two looked down on the charred corpse of Daniel Briggs, Benjamin trying to remain as professional as possible at the death of his fiancé, he remained quiet until Andrew blurted out.

“Wasn’t me, I have an alibi!” Which only confused Benjamin.

“And that is?” He huffed, but Andrew didn’t seem to reply.

“I’ll just take the body for an autopsy now.” Charles chimed as he entered and took Daniel away.

“Well I suggest we head back to the Durable Horse, Daniel liked to hang around there so I think we’ll be able to find... something at least.” Andrew mentioned.

“Good plan, I’ll meet you down there.” Benjamin said before descending from the blimp. He entered the Durable Horse where he soon came face to face with the bartender.

“You again? 5 years you’ve been bothering me, what now?” Leopold said with a frown.

“Actually we’re here because of a murdered recruit, one whose paperwork burned up in the station. However, the good news is, Leopold, that you aren’t a suspect. What I want to know is-” Benjamin started before being interrupted.

“Hey, Benjamin!” Came a cry from a very drunk redhead in the corner. This was Lina Shaugnessy, a long time detective of the Squad.

“Lina, are you drunk?” He replied. “The prohibition?”

“Why do I care?” She burped. “Briggs is dead, and it’s all your fault!”

“What could you possibly mean by that?” He replied, seeming to grow angry.

“What do you think? Keep “investigating” but everyone knows you did this.”

“I refuse to accept this slander, sober up, I may need to talk to you later.” Benjamin walked away angrily before bumping into Andrew.

“I didn’t find… much,” he said nervously.

“Well, what did you find?” Benjamin replied.

“I managed to find a candlestick, seems like it could be…” Andrew was cut off.

“The murder weapon!” Benjamin shouted, “good thing Daniella is with us.” Daniella took the weapon and examined it, she frowned a little. “How about I tell you about the body first? Charles reported that the victim had a piece of the CFD charter stuck in his pocket, and… the killer had to be able to access the armoury, meaning… it has to be a member of the CFD.”

“And… the candlestick?” Benjamin said, staring at her.

“Well… it’s mine, my brother held it for me but I was using it for a community play.” Daniella replied.

“Daniella, you know this means you’re a suspect right?”

“Right… I should explain what happened, I saw a man, wearing a red rose make a run for it, I followed him but… he escaped my grasp at the bottom of the alleyway.” Daniella explained. “Maybe you could check down there, you might find something useful.

“Thanks, I think, stay put okay? Team, let’s go into the alleyway and see what we can discover.” Benjamin explained.

“Well this is escalating fast.” Aeri said, strolling in. She took a look at the candlestick and determined something. 

“The killer must have cut themselves somewhere...!" Aeri confirmed before disappearing further into the alleyway.

“I guess I’ll run some DNA evidence, since Daniella is temporarily off duty…” Benjamin said returning to the lab. An hour later Aeri returned to the lab with a tape.

“Sir, while I was at the crime scene I found a man matching Daniella’s description, I couldn’t see his face, but I did manage to retrieve an audio recording of the encounter.” Aeri said, handing the tape over. Benjamin listened to the recording and determined it to be Charles Hill, the Coroner of the CFD.

“Well I have some good news anyway, the victim was covered in snakeskin, and from the poison in his system I can confirm the killer owns a snake." Benjamin explained. 

"Which one?" Aeri asked, puzzled. 

"Well looking at the snakeskin I can determine it is a Boomslang! Which has a very slow acting poison, probably why the killer resorted to burning.” Benjamin explained.

“That’s interesting, well when I checked the candlestick I found a carving of some letters.” Aeri detailed.

“These initials were carved by a police issued carving knife, and since the initials are RB, they can only match Rachael Birgham, Aeri, can you head out and interrogate her?” Benjamin asked. 

"Got it." Aeri headed to Rachael’s office and knocked the door, she entered and stared Rachael in the face, returning a while later.

“So I have a little info on Ms Birgham that connects her to a previous case, she seemed almost angry when I asked her about Briggs, so I check the database, and she’s actually married! To Kev O’Connell no less.” Aeri said startled.

“So she joined the police under false pretenses, and as for the victim, all I can say is-

“Agent Benjamin Jameson, you’re under arrest for the murder of Daniel Briggs!” Came a shout from across the room. Benjamin turned in surprise and stared at Lance Carmichael.

“What do you mean?” He asked in surprise.

“I’m a leading investigator here, and I know you killed your fiance!” Lance shouted.

“So you just waltz in here without a scrap of evidence and arrest a man without an interrogation?” Aeri asked with arms folded. 

“Going by that logic, you might as well arrest the whole damned precinct if you aren’t going to do a full check on all the evidence.” She shouted. 

“You may have a point, fine! I’ll give you a few days to prove his innocence. However, if you don’t manage it, he’s going down.” Lance gave a pointed glare before leaving, Benjamin just sighed.

“Thanks Aeri, but since I’m a suspect, I’ll confirm I match the majority of your clues, except I don’t own a snake, anymore anyway." He chuckled. "Should we head back to the Durable Horse?” He said.

“Got it, I’ll gather some intel,” confirmed Aeri.

“Perfect, and I’ll check the rooms Briggs was found in, meet me here in an hour, we can discuss the final details of the case.” Benjamin said with triumph before heading off. Aeri returned a while later with two people cuffed.

“Well boss, things escalated a little while I was there, and they were not happy with me asking questions.” She concluded.

“Well it’s none of her business.” The man scoffed.

“Not them too..!” Benjamin growled.

“I’m afraid they told me they were paid off to clean up any evidence and shut up anyone pokes their nose in.” Aeri explained.

“Well that’s upsetting,” Benjamin sighed. Aeri escorted them to their cells, when she returned Benjamin continued. 

“Sadly along the way I found an image of Lance and Daniel fighting, and when I talked to him it turns out that Lance had found out about Daniel having an affair, which I had no idea about…" He covered his face and frowned. 

"This is concerning, we have to find out something, anything else… Before the entire force is suspected!” Benjamin seemed to speak with anguish in his voice now.

Aeri thought for a moment, then headed out, she returned a while later holding a manuscript.

“Why not check this out, it had the victim’s blood on it, who knows what else?” She exclaimed. Benjamin checked the blood on the manuscript and grinned.

“I think we’ve found what we need!” He said with a grin. “The blood seemed to be formed into a name, but most of it was smeared, from it I determined the letter B, the killer must have a B in their name.”

“That rules out a lot of people!” Aeri exclaimed, “but doesn’t really give too much of a definitive answer.”

“Well that’s not all, the blood type was not all Daniel’s, you see he had Blood Type B- and the blood type is partly AB+!” Benjamin said happily.

“Which means we should have enough to make an arrest!” Aeri shouted.

“Enough to prove your innocence,” Lance said, with a smirk.

“Actually, yes…”

“But you have AB+ blood.”

“But I don’t have a boomslang, but one person does…” He walked off and burst into Rachael’s office again.

“It was you! You’re under arrest for the murder of Daniel Briggs, conspiring to frame a higher officer and high level bribery. What do you have to say for yourself.” Rachael simply turned in her chair and scowled.

“Pfft, what do you mean? We all know it was you.” She replied.

“Except I don’t own a boomslang, and I scarcely handle flammable liquids.”

“Keep it up, Carmichael knows everything.” She smirked.

“Except that your blood was in the victim’s own hand, probably from that cut on your neck.”

“Alright! That’s enough, of course I did it, but it doesn’t matter now.” She scowled.

“What are you talking about.” He asked as Rachael pulled out her gun.

“El Maestro's work can't be stopped.” Rachael smirked.

"El Maestro?" Benjamin asked, lowering his gun. 

"He's already won, he'll never be found. Not by you." She clicked the safety off her gun and raised it to her temple. "Or anyone." Benjamin screamed for to stop as she shot herself, falling on the floor as a shocked Benjamin stared. 

“What the hell just happened?" He said, turning to Aeri. The two were so shocked, they could barely choke out a word.


	3. Dream of Paradis

Weeks passed and the news of Rachael Birgham’s betrayal spread, but one thought stuck with the team, Rachael had mentioned someone named El Maestro, but just who was he?

Benjamin continued to wrack his brain but nothing seemed to come of it, this was until Chief Moore called on him.

“So…” he began, “I just received a call from a man named Alvin Carmichael.” Benjamin perked up upon hearing the name Carmichael. “He requested us to meet him at Marquee du Poi, aka his dump.”

“Well I say we investigate immediately.” Aeri chimed in, the two agreed to go together, for the whole car ride Benjamin was still confused about the name. 

Upon arrival Aeri immediately noticed a woman laying in the dump. 

“She must be sleeping…” Aeri said. 

“Pretty hard to sleep when you're dead…” Benjamin said with a frown. 

"Ew…" Aeri stuttered. 

“Aeri, find Alvin and talk to him please.” He said, preparing to autopsy the body. Aeri agreed and headed to Alvin’s office.

“Alvin Carmichael, owner of Marquee du Poi, Sinner’s End’s Dumping Center. You must see some fun things around.” Aeri began.

“You wouldn’t believe it.” he grinned. “Why just this morning I got a whole load of duck slippers.” He chuckled.

“How about bodies?” She replied.

“A… a body” Alvin fainted. Aeri called in Daniella to take care of him while she returned to Benjamin for autopsy results. She noticed he was quite flushed.

“Benjamin?” She asked. “Did you find anything?” Benjamin looked at her and ran at her for a hug.

“It’s… Abby.” He said, teary eyed. 

“Abby..?” She replied, confused. 

“Abby Paradis, one of my closest friends, she’s been gutted by the crane!” Benjamin cried.

“That’s horrible! But at least we can confirm the killer was born here…” Aeri replied.

“That’s true, ugh I also found a badge in her bag, it belongs to Lance Carmichael, I think I’d like to talk to him.” Benjamin sighed. 

“I think you’d better hold on a second.” Came the call of a nearby man.

“What now?” Benjamin asked, a little annoyed.

“Didn’t Arthur tell you?” The man asked, coming closer and tripping on some garbage. “I’m Jason, your new colleague.” The man sighed, picking himself up.

“Well nice to meet you Jason, we certainly need more help, considering Andrew and Aeri have been doing all the work." He grimaced. 

"I’m gonna go interrogate Lance, you two get acquainted.” He added, before heading back to the Police Department.

“You again?” Lance shouted, distressed.

“Look Lance, you’re related to another victim, not only is your father the owner of the murder site, but your badge was in her bag!” Benjamin shouted.

“You mean Abby, she’s my sister so why not?” Lance angrily replied.

“Abby’s your sister?” Benjamin replied with shock. “But why did she have your badge?”

“I forget it this morning you idiot.”

“I guess that makes sense…” Benjamin said, visibly annoyed. “Well don’t go anywhere huh?”

“Just leave me to grieve you insensitive ass." Lance snapped. 

“Well you’ll have much more to grieve about if I find out you killed Abby.” Benjamin winked and walked away. He returned to the crime scene and met up with Aeri and Jason.

“So what next?” Jason asked, eager to get to work.

“I think… Abby worked at Largo’s, but obviously not anymore since it shut down after Madam Largo’s death, let’s head there!” Benjamin said and the team headed over there. 

The first thing he noticed was a table of electronics, one being Largo’s computer, and the other a tablet, soaked in blood.

“Say Jason, can you check out the computer data while I search the tablet?” Benjamin said checking the tablet.

He examined the blood and noticed it had relations to the genome creating green eyes, he turned to Jason. 

“The killer has green eyes, now, what was in the computer.” He asked. 

“Ugh you won’t like this, El Maestro is Lance.” Jason said saddened.

"No…"Benjamin frowned. 

“That’s all that’s really on there, just his friendnet account showing messages he sent to Rachael about Daniel.” Jason said, handing over the tablet. 

Benjamin looked stunned, he was so confused, almost certain he had proved Lance innocent, but went to arrest him anyway.

“Lance Carmichael… you’re under arrest for conspiracy to mass murder and bribery at an insane extent!” Benjamin shouted to Lance.

“What now?” Lance moaned.

“Don’t play coy, we found your friendnet account, coated to the brim with messages to Rachel." He shook his head. "You told her to “sort Briggs”?” Benjamin said with disgust.

“And anything about Abby?” He replied.

“Abby… no nothing!” Benjamin said shocked.

“Exactly! Don’t toss around your accusations without proof." He groaned. "If I was El Maestro I’d have talked about more than just Briggs.” He angrily spat.

“Well… for now, you’re free to go, but don’t go too far.” Benjamin sighed. 

“Sir, does that mean Lance is innocent?” Aeri asked with a confused look.

“I don’t know Aeri, h-” Benjamin stopped dead when he heard an explosion at the nearby prison.

“Team, quickly! We need to get to the prison!” Benjamin called down his radio. 

The team rushed over and Aeri immediately went to tend to the warden, while Jason made sure all the cells were still alright.

“Benjamin! Get over here!” Jason called. “Someone's escaped…”

“Oh no.” Was all Benjamin could stutter, he knew this cell all too well. “Geoff Adria’s escaped!”

“This is bad news…” Jason replied. “I think I’m gonna go to his home, see if I can locate him.”

“Good plan, I’ll stay here and check the explosion area.” Benjamin said, Aeri took the warden to the hospital and Jason drove away. 

He entered the house cautiously, knowing that a cold blooded murderer was in there somewhere, but soon realised the place was empty.

“Nothing… ugh.” Jason tripped over his feet and landed facing the wall, where a small hair was sticking out. He noticed it was next to an obvious fingerprint. He called in Daniella to help him look at the clues.

“Jason, are you sure this hair was here?” Daniella asked him before running it under the microscope.

“Well it was sticking right out of the wall!” He said. “Why?”

“I only ask because it belongs to ms Largo, except… she shot herself a long time ago?” Daniella said puzzled.

“But, that also means she’s here right? I guess I need to find her.” Jason said, withdrawing his gun. 

He searched until he heard a sneeze from a nearby closet, he knocked on the door and could hear it was hollow. 

He felt around a little until he found a small indentation in the wall, sliding the door open, he looked Madam Largo dead in the eye.

“You’re alive?” Jason spat in shock. “But… Daniella said you shot yourself?”

“I did.” She sighed. “But I made sure not to let myself die.”

“Why would you want to do that?” Jason gasped. 

“Because of the brothel, even as the owner they’re next to impossible to escape!” She cried.

“That’s nice and all but since a body of one of your women was found nearby, that officially makes you a suspect.” Jason replied.

“Okay but know this, why would I bring attention to myself by committing murder?” She smiled. 

“You have a good point.” Jason said, scratching his head. 

Meanwhile downstairs Daniella put the finishing touches on her analysis of the fingerprint, and looked slightly worried, she picked up her phone.

“Benjamin listen, look for a particular prisoner by the name of Finley Flanagan, or should I say Mad Dog." She gulped. 

"Don’t ask me how but he’s been here, and that means he can get out again, you need to find him!” Daniella told him. 

Benjamin picked up her message and headed to Finley’s cell, he noted that he was in fact not inside. 

Benjamin thought for a second and realised where all the irish liked to hang about in Concordia.

“The Durable Horse.” He said to himself, exiting the prison and heading back into town, he entered The Durable Horse yet again, this time coming face to face with Finley instead of Leopold.

“Welcome to The Durable Horse, how can I-” Finley sighed. “You again huh?”

“Even after our 53rd meeting, you’re a dower man Flanagan, how about an absinthe?” Benjamin chuckled.

“So who died this time?” Finley groaned. 

“Abby did, what do you know?” Benjamin was notably suspicious.

“Very little, in fact nothing.” He sighed. 

“So tell me, why were your fingerprints in an escaped convicts house?” Benjamin quizzed. 

“I don’t know, I was staying at my friend Geoff’s house…” Finley replied, confused.

“So you know where he is?” Benjamin asked.

“Yes, you’re literally sitting by him.” Finley replied and Benjamin turned his head.

“Geoff’s… right there." He sighed, looking at his glass. “I need to lay off the absinthe.”

“Yep, what can I do for you?” Geoff smiled before he noticed who it was, his face dropped.

“Well Adria, you’re now a suspect in a murder investigation.”

“And?” He laughed. 

“And...that means tell me what you know about Abby.” Benjamin scowled.

“All I remember is her running around looking for El Maestro!” Geoff replied.

“You know about him? Who is he?” Benjamin begged.

“No one knows, no one has met him face to face, but it’s known that he knows you Agent Jameson, and he does not like you… be careful." He shuddered. 

"You and everyone you love are in danger.” Geoff said with a worried look on his face. Benjamin walked out of the bar with a fearful expression. 

He had no idea what Geoff meant by what he said but he was scared, he called the team on his radio and asked them to report back to the station.

The group arrived at the station and Jason bought with him a feather that Abby once wore, and an old piece of jewellery of hers. Benjamin took them away and returned two hours later with results.

“Well, from what I’ve seen from the feather, Abby’s blood was on it, along with another person's." He began. 

"I know that because it contains Y chromosomes, the killer is definitely a male!” Benjamin reported. 

“As for the jewellery, it’s a brooch, and it was covered in scar treatment." Benjamin explained. "Which is odd because Abby never had scars, meaning the killer must have one.” He looked through the case specifics and came to the conclusion that he indeed had enough to arrest the culprit. 

Everyone on the team came to the same conclusion. Benjamin headed back to the dump to make the arrest.

“Alvin Carmichael, you’re under arrest for the murder of my best friend! What do you have to say for yourself?” Benjamin growled.

“What reason would I have to hurt such a sweet girl?” Alvin said worried.

“You tell me, your blood was all over her costume, not to mention your scar cream on her brooch." He shouted. "Give it up, tell me who is behind all of this, and why your son is always following me!”

“I’m sorry but I know nothing of El Maestro, but I know why Lance is always nearby.” He said calmly.

“Then tell me! What is his game?” Benjamin cried out.

“Why are you so naive, he’s in love with you, he always has been!” Alvin shouted.

“What?!” Benjamin replied, he did a double take and quickly recomposed himself. 

“Why do you think he was so upset all that time. Daniel hurt you, El Maestro is hurting you, Lance just wants you to be okay.” Alvin concluded.

“Well… be that as it may… you still killed a girl.” Benjamin shouted. 

“Of course, I wish I had known.” Alvin sobbed.

“What do you mean?” Benjamin asked. 

“This morning I dug up something awful, like guts, I thought it was a rat or something so I ignored it.” He said with a sigh.

“Well that’s just horrid, Alvin Carmichael, you’re under arrest.” Benjamin bought Alvin before the honourable judge Bartholomew Hutchins, to get his verdict.

“So… Carmichael, you accidentally gutted a woman?” Hutchins asked, disgusted.

“Yes, and I’m not happy about it, please sentence me.” He replied.

“Well considering the fact that you played no role in the prison break, and the murder itself was merely an accident." Hutchins thought for a moment. 

"I’ll be sentencing you to seven years in jail, with a chance of parole in four.” He concluded.

“Thank you Judge, I’ll serve it with vigor.” Alvin was promptly taken away and the team collected outside. 

Charlie and Daniella talked for a few moments until Benjamin received a call from Aeri. 

She told him to meet her at the library, as a man had been stabbed with a large amount of glass, Benjamin headed there to see that Aeri had already recovered the body, he looked down and immediately shed a tear.

“Charlie, you needn’t identify this poor victim, I know who he is.” Benjamin concluded. 

“Who?” Aeri asked, slightly concerned.

“He’s my father.”


	4. Father Blows Chest Part 1

Benjamin looked down on the body and placed a hand on his heart, he and Aeri decided to swiftly check out the library. He discovered the roof had caved in, but the lack of glass must have meant this was a murder.

“So… dad was murdered right here, I guess it’s best to check out the evidence.” He picked up some nearby glass, it was covered in blood. 

“I guess I’ll run a quick analysis, can you two look around?” He asked with a frown. 

"Got it." Jason sighed, looking over to him. He shook his head at Aeri who shrugged. 

"Hello…" Jason took a look around and found a phone, seemingly belonging to Pietro himself. Meanwhile Aeri requested the surveillance tapes from the library staff member nearby. 

The librarian played the tape and Aeri saw a brown haired girl walking away from the crime scene, she ran a facial recognition and was shocked to discover the girl was none other than Ludmila Braun, Benjamin’s sister.

“Sir, you should talk to Ludmila." She frowned. "I was watching the tapes and I saw her walking away from the crime scene.”

"Not her…" Benjamin said with shaky breath and walked around, eventually finding Ludmila. “Hey I need to talk to you. Aeri said you walked away from the crime scene.”

“Jeez, not even a hello? It’s been three years since I last saw you.” Ludmila shouted. 

"Well do you want to tell me?" Benjamin growled. "Tell me why you were near the crime scene where dad died?”

“Dad is dead? Please tell me you’re kidding!” Ludmila replied in pained surprise.

“You know, for being his caretaker I’m surprised you didn’t know.” Benjamin replied.

"I took care of him because he has epilepsy." She scoffed and turned away. "Not like you’d know, you really didn’t understand my work Benoit.”

“How dare you call me that!” Benjamin shuddered, taking a step back. 

“Well that’s your name, isn’t it?" Ludmila laughed and pointed. "Don’t tell me that you still go by that Jameson lie. Mom is dead, why can’t you accept that?” Ludmila said, rolling her eyes.

“I can’t accept if you did this, if you did I swear you’re going to prison!” Benjamin walked away seething with anger when Aeri came back to him.

“Benjamin, the problems aren’t over, I checked the phone, and it seems your dad had a bit of an argument with Janice.” She explained.

“Why is he arguing with my sister?” Benjamin asked, slightly concerned. “Jason, can you find her?”

"Sure." Jason saluted and left the building to find Janice, who was just outside her house.

“You know why I’m here don’t you?” Jason said to a surprised Janice.

“No?” Janice 

“Your dad was found dead in a library…” He said and Janice looked stern.

“So why are you talking to me, find my father’s killer.” She replied, growing angry.

“Well his phone shows the two of you had an argument.” Jason responded. 

“Yes, we argued, he’s a bad father." She spat. "But it wasn’t that bad, if that’s all you have you really have nothing at all.” Janice chuckled.

“You have a point,” Jason replied, “just… don’t leave town.” 

Meanwhile at the library, Benjamin tried to think, but for some reason he couldn’t really decide if there was anything worth checking out.

“Wait… this library is run by someone we know really well…” Benjamin put his hands on his head. 

“That’s right Benoit, and here I am…” Came the voice of a very familiar man.

“Cesar… What are you, did you know about dad?” Benjamin asked, not looking him in the eye. 

“Of course, I’ve known the whole time, Ludmila is very talkative on friendnet.” Cesar laughed heartily. "Sounds like the old bastard got what was coming to him." 

“Well, what do you know?" Benjamin gasped, but it seemed as though his past was too much. "Wait, no… I can’t talk to you.” 

"Still a coward aren't you?" Cesar laughed loudly as Benjamin walked away, he left the library and sighed deeply. 

Benjamin left the library and returned to his office, he tried to read through his paperwork but began to feel sick.

“Sir..?” Aeri entered the room and gasped as Benjamin lay face down in his office. “Sir!" She shook him vigorously but received no response. 

"Ugh… what now?”


	5. Father Blows Chest Part 2

Aeri ran to Benjamin and checked his pulse, he was alive, but only faintly, she called in Daniella who ran a couple of tests.

"I’m glad you called me Aeri, he’s not in a good way, seems like whoever killed Pietro tried to kill him too." She sighed deeply. 

"But I can at least confirm the killer is highly skilled in chemistry.” she mentioned, which Aeri noted. “I know his sister, Janice, usually has antidotes for things like this, could you possibly head to see her?” 

"Right." Aeri nodded and drove back to Janice’s house.

“Janice!” She screamed as she frantically knocked for her. Janice opened the door quickly.

“Woah, woah, what’s the matter?” She panted as she wrapped her towel around her head.

“I need your help, Benjamin was poisoned by whoever killed your dad, and you might have the cure.” Aeri begged. 

“Alright fine, what was he poisoned with?” Janice asked and Aeri opened up the report. "Looks like a high dose of Hemlock."

"Two minutes." Janice sighed. She took a brief look and she soon found what she needed. 

"Thank you." Aeri bowed and drove back to the office as quick as she could. She grabbed his head and poured it into his mouth, he twitched and slowly opened his eyes.

“Aer- Aeri?” Benjamin choked out as he started to wake up.

“I’m here, and you’re gonna be okay.” Aeri assured him.

“So what new evidence did we get?” He asked weakly.

“I found an odd bank statement in Janice’s house, someone rented out the library on the day of the murder, Stephan Darnett?” Aeri explained. 

“That’s my uncle, but why would he have any reason to book out a whole library…” Benjamin sighed, still dizzy. 

The two thought for a minute but decided that it’s best to get back to analysing. They headed to see Daniella to get the results that could be enough to catch the killer.

“Good to see you up and well sir.” Daniella said, hugging him.

“Ugh… thanks, I still don’t feel fantastic but hey presto here I am.” He said with a scowl. “Could we get the results?”

“Right of course, so judging from the evidence Aeri collected." Daniella began. 

"I can confirm two things, Aeri bought a bomb fragment in, that had a few hairs in, they were rife with DNA!” Daniella said triumphantly.

“So could that tell us who we’re looking for?” Benjamin asked.

“Indeed it can! You’re looking for a brown haired woman!” Daniella 

“Perfect, so we finally have what we need!” Benjamin said triumphantly. "But that means…" 

"Benjamin?" Aeri asked but he just looked at the wall. 

He drove silently, without Aeri and walked towards a front door, knocking slowly.

“You…” Benjamin said coldly as a girl stared blankly at him.

“What now?” Ludmila replied.

“You killed Papa?” Benjamin shouted. 

“No, of course not, we’ve been over this.” She grunted.

“Then why did I find your DNA in dad’s wounds?” He said emotionless.

“We all share the same DNA Benoit.” She scoffed. 

“What did I say about that name?!" He screamed. "Only a Mathematically gifted person could've calculated that fall.”

“Janice… Cesar… Stephan… Pietro himself.” She began listing. “Any one of them could’ve done the equation.”

“And the poison, that required some damn fine chemistry.” He pressed his palm. 

“Yet again, all of them know this, give it up Benoit you have nothing.” She rolled her eyes and leaned against the door frame. 

“Except the brown hairs in the bomb shrapnel, you’re the only suspect with brown hair, give up!” He shouted. 

“Alright… fine, you got me. I killed Papa Bear.” She sighed, yawning.

“Why, why would you take away the last family member that loves me?” He said, tearing up.

“Because I was told to, El Maestro is very persuasive.” She smirked.

“El Maestro? You know him?!” Benjamin gasped.

“That’s right, I worked with him for a long time, and I’ve become quite wealthy for it.” She laughed, Benjamin gasped when he saw the lavish items behind her. 

“So you conspired against me all this time?” Benjamin shouted. 

“Of course, or did I?” She laughed. 

“Huh?” He asked, confused. 

“You can try all you might, but even if El Maestro falls, Korol is still at large.” She laughed, Benjamin recoiling at the sound of his name.

“Korol… Prizroral's back?!”

“Yep, and with our glorious leader, stronger than ever.” She laughed, her true evil showing. 

“Well sadly you won’t be there to enjoy it, you’re under arrest.” Benjamin clambered her into the vehicle and drove to the courthouse, he presented the evidence to Judge Hutchins.

“It’s a sad day in Concordia when such a sick individual comes before me." Hutchins sighed. "First, you not only murdered your father, but you tried to murder your own brother?”

“So what, money is just paper in the end, who cares where it comes from.” She smiled at the judge. 

“You really do have no self respect do you?” Bartholomew said, disgusted.

“Of course I do, Benoit deserves everything he gets.” She said with an evil smirk. 

“And you really think you can stop us, this world will fall at Prizroral’s feet and I’ll see every glorious second of it.” She looked up and smiled. 

“From behind bars, when you serve a life sentence, take her away.” He growled in response.

“Soon the grand scheme will come to light, watch out Benoit.” She howled with laughter as she was escorted away.

“That… was intense, I can’t believe I had to arrest my own sister.” Benjamin said distraught. 

Aeri walked in, she handed him a tissue as a tall man approached the two.

“Hello again partner.” He said, holding out a hand.

“J-Jack” Benjamin gulped, “are you here because…"

“Prizroral, yes, you need to come back to the Bureau headquarters with me.” He nodded to Benjamin. 

"Of course." Benjamin gave a strong salute and Jack reciprocated, leaving the building and heading for Wolf Canyon.

“Here we are.” Jack said, pulling out a gun, and pointing it directly at Benjamin. “The place we’ve been waiting to bring you to.”

“Korol…” Aeri whispered and sighed, as a gunshot rang out across Wolf Canyon, and a body hit the floor.


	6. Jacking the Spotlight

Charles and Daniella raced to the scene, finding the body of such a beloved individual broke them. 

Charles got on with the autopsy as promised, while Daniella took care of the phone of the victim.

“How do you think we’ll break to the team that he’s dead?” Daniella asked with a saddened expression.

“Who knows? But we better think of a way fast, we’ll need Andrew to come and investigate.” Charles sighed.

The two worked for hours and soon came to a dramatic conclusion, they took a short balloon ride back to headquarters.

“Okay team, you’re probably wondering what happened at the Bureau base.” Daniella began.

“Of course, don’t leave us in too much suspense.” Andrew said with a slight grunt.

“Well, we found a body…” She continued.

“Oh tell me he isn’t..?” Andrew said, getting increasingly worried.

“Luckily not… the victim is in fact the only man who could’ve helped us tackle Prizroral, sadly Jack is dead.”

“But what does that tell us about the killer?” Andrew enquired.

“The best I can tell you is that the killer had to be a member of either the Bureau or MOSSAD, since they are the only people who could have accessed that building.” Charles replied.

“But I did find something interesting,” Daniella continued. “He recently contacted a man, but the conversation was cut short.” She played the clip for them.

“Ar… I… ow… slept… Mana… we’re… kill.” Was all that played, but Andrew came to a stark realisation.

“Holy… I know who this is!” Andrew gasped. “Larry Goren! He visited here once, I’ll have to find him.”

“Well that’s not all I found,” Daniella continued. 

“Seems like Jack’s ID was covered in spit, this goes much deeper, the DNA matches Haline Mana, his girlfriend.”

“Well… should I go find her?” Aeri asked, and Andrew nodded.

“One more thing, there’s bruises on the victim’s body, the killer is a skilled combatant for sure." Charles stroked his chin. 

"So a notable thing is the killer is definitely at least 150lbs!” Charles concluded. Aeri thought for a moment and realised she heard a voice in the background of the clip.

“Sir, is it worth contacting Sanjay Korra? He was talking in the background, almost calling out to Jack, I’d like to talk to him.” Aeri nodded and Andrew agreed, she drove to Haline’s house first.

“Haline…” Aeri began. “Yet again you make an appearance in my investigation.”

“Strange, almost as if we have the ‘same’ job.” Haline laughed, “I’m trying to investigate the murder of your old partner.”

“Jack? You know too?” Aeri said, puzzled.

“Huh? No, I meant Martinez.” She gasped. 

“Karen’s dead too?!” She said horrified.

“Yeah… her heart melted, worst case I’ve seen to date.” She concernedly replied.

“But that’s how Jack died!” Aeri gasped.

“Call me crazy… something tells me the killer isn’t doing this accidentally.” Haline thought. 

“Well please, keep me updated.” Aeri demanded, and saluted before heading to find Sanjay. Meanwhile Andrew headed to find Larry.

“Andrew! It’s been a while, CDF treating you well I see?” Larry chuckled.

“It could be better… I fear for my partner.” Andrew said, disheartened.

“That’s awful.” Larry hugged him.

“Yes, but for now, I wanna know about the voice clip. You threatened Jack!” Andrew shouted, and Larry doubled back.

“I did, but I’m not actually gonna do anything! We’re just gonna… talk.” He said, scratching his head.

“That’s impossible now I’m afraid, Jack’s dead.” Larry fell to his knees as Andrew uttered the word ‘dead’.

“No… he’s gone?” Larry wheezed. 

“Sadly so, and judging off the killer’s profile, it isn’t looking good for you Larry.” Andrew shook his finger. 

“What? I didn’t do this, you know I loved him.” Larry cried.

“I hope so… stay nearby I may need to talk to you again.” Andrew said walking away. 

Meanwhile Aeri slowly approached young Sanjay, who was waving his feet back and forth, waiting for Karen.

“Sanjay, we were told you moved to Africa, what happened?” Sanjay looked at her, puzzled.

“Where’s mommy?” He replied.

“That’s right, you don’t know?” Aeri asked. Sanjay looked up at her and smiled again. 

“I hate to be the one to say this, but...” She grabbed his hand, “Karen’s dead.”

Sanjay let go of her hand, and jumped off the chair, running down the hall, where Daniella caught him.

“But… she can’t be gone, she’s all I have!” He screamed as he sobbed into Daniella’s lab coat.

“Come on sweetheart.” Daniella said gripping his small hand. “I’ll take care of you now.” 

She led the still sobbing child to her lab, and Andrew and Aeri met at the rendezvous point, Andrew looking less sure than before.

“We’re not gonna find the answers here are we?” Andrew began.

“Seems not, but...where else can we go?” She asked, unsure.

“It’s obvious isn’t it? We have to go to the Bureau headquarters.” Andrew smiled. 

“But how? We won’t be welcome there!” Aeri exclaimed.

“How can they stop us? It’s not like any living agents are there. Larry, Sanjay and Haline are all here, and the rest are dead!” Andrew insisted, he led them to the blimp and they began to discuss the case details.

“I really can’t put a finger on it, but something about this case feels off." He began. 

"Benjamin and Jack head to the Bureau base, one has his heart melted and the other nowhere to be seen, meanwhile Jack has more enemies than I can even name.” Aeri continued as the blimp took off.

“It does seem strange, it’s almost as if Jack had something to hide, but…” Andrew began. He was soon cut off by the intercom mentioning their arrival at Wolf Canyon. The two stepped off and Andrew breathed in the smell of Wolf Canyon.

“This place, so tranquil, but also the last place Benjamin was seen, what will we find here?” Andrew asked, looking up at the snowy expanse.

“Hold it!” Came the call of a very familiar voice. 

Andrew turned to see Lance Carmichael standing and pointing his gun at a man in a furry hat and covered in cuts, he did look familiar.

“What do you want Carmichael?” The man shouted.

“This is a crime scene, and you are not welcome here!” Lance shouted.

“Why not? I’m a Bureau member too!” He retorted.

“Exactly, and that’s why I’m treating you as a suspect.” Lance concluded, “Now… step back and step down. I won’t hesitate to arrest you." Lance shouted, Andrew ran over to attempt to break up the spat.

“What is going on here?” He shouted, and stepped between the two, the man turned away and walked away. Lance did the same, Andrew began to walk away as he heard Aeri scream. “Aeri! What’s up?”

“I found… another body, and I…” She began to shake. “I stepped in it.”

“It’s okay, let’s have a look.” He checked out the name tag and saw it said, ‘Marina Romanova.’

“Damn shame, she was such a talented profiler, did you find anything else?” He asked. 

“She has a knife in her arm, not the murder weapon but it had the initials JK in it." Aeri shuddered. 

"That sounds familiar." Andrew thought back. 

"The only Bureau member with those initials is Jonah Karam, the weapons expert.” Aeri explained.

“I knew it, let’s go find him.” Andrew said, before heading off into the Bureau headquarters, Daniella followed him.

“Okay, if I were a weapons expert, where would I be. ” Aeri began to think.

“Looking for me?” Came the shout of a tall man in the distance.

“Jonah Karam?” She asked. 

“One and the same, how can I help a young lady like you?” He asked politely. 

Meanwhile in the headquarters Andrew went to the original murder site and he and Daniella looked around, they picked something up and frowned to each other.

“This can’t be real can it?” Andrew asked, very saddened.

“I’m afraid so.” Daniella replied, placing a hand on Andrew’s shoulder, while outside, Aeri and Jonah continued their chat.

“I found your knife.” she said sternly. “In your girlfriend.”

“Mariana? Tell me she’s okay!” He said worried.

“I’m afraid she didn’t make it, but we’re doing everything we can to find the killer.” Aeri replied, trying to keep him calm.

“Make sure you do, before I do.” He stormed off, Andrew and Daniella joined her.

“So… we have the final clues to solve this case.” Andrew began.

“I’ll just tell you, we found DNA evidence that your killer is a dark haired man.” Daniella finished.

“Let’s see… so it can’t be Haline, she’s a woman.” Aeri pondered.

“And Sanjay weighs just 90 pounds, so he’s too light,” Andrew continued.

“Larry is blonde, Jonah is bald." Daniella answered.

“So that means our killer is the man with the strange cuts on his face, Lance was right!” Aeri gasped.

“I thought I was…” Lance said, standing smugly.

“Okay, but where is he?” Aeri asked.

“He’s been hiding out in a local warehouse." Lance began. "Dawn Wallace runs it and she’s been telling me of a mysterious person living out in the warehouse in the night.”

“Should be worth checking out, I’ll come with you.” The three entered the warehouse cautiously where they found the man talking with two women.

“Gotcha!” Lance shouted, pointing his gun again.

“I told you to leave me alone Carmichael!” The man shouted as the two women ran off.

“Except now we have evidence you murdered someone.” He said with a grin. “Now tell me, who are you?”

“You really don’t recognise me? For the man who’s meant to be in love with me you sure are stupid.” He laughed. 

“Benjamin?!” Lance said with a surprise as Benjamin took off his hat and put his glasses back on.

“That’s me, you are correct.” Benjamin smiled. 

“So you killed those three? But… why?” Lance said, almost saddened.

“Honest truth, Jack, Karen and Mariana." He sighed. "Okay, sure they helped me take down Prizroral once already, but from what I saw they were all Prizroral agents!” Benjamin said.

“So you thought it was okay to commit murder?” Lance said, confused.

“Ask Talmadge if you don’t believe me, but it was the responsibility of someone with high grade clearance. That being me, the third highest ranked officer in Concordia, to take out the threat.”

“So… it was all for the greater good.” Lance mentioned, lowering his weapon.

“That’s right, so you have no choice but to let me go.” Benjamin clicked his tongue and winked. 

“But does that mean you’ll be coming back to the team?” Andrew asked, with his voice full of hope.

“I will be yes, I took down three Prizroral threats, but Korol and El Maestro are out there, and I have a duty to stop them." Benjamin finished his point, Andrew's phone rang.

“Andrew Russell, how can I help?” He asked as a voice from down the phone came through, almost begging. The only words he heard were ‘Moulin Rose’ before the line went dead.

“Andrew… what was that?” Aeri asked, scared.

“That was Dora Bull, and she’s in trouble! We have to get to the Moulin Rose, and fast!” Andrew said, staring into his teammates eyes.


	7. Strapped for Slash

Benjamin and Aeri raced to the scene hoping to find Dora, or someone at least. When they arrived they found exactly what they were looking for. 

Benjamin removed his glasses and stepped over to what looked like a woman sitting in a chair. 

She was dressed in full black, with blond hair tied in a bun above her head. But when he touched her shoulder her head fell back, revealing a stab wound in her stomach, and a look of pure terror on her face.

“Who is this poor woman?” Benjamin asked, noticing it wasn’t Dora, Aeri pulled an ID out of the woman’s pocket.

“Looks like her name was Katelynn Naughton.” The name seemed to strike Benjamin in a strong way, as if he’d remembered something very interesting.

“Katelynn Naughton? That name sounds so familiar.” He thought to himself for a second but eventually gave up, deciding to investigate the area instead. 

Aeri immediately noticed a feather on the victim’s stomach.

“Seems like the Slayer attacked then.” She said, without touching the feather. “Whoever they are, they left behind the feather of purity.” 

Benjamin seemed to disregard this as he located a black clutch bag with Katelynn Naughton’s name embroidered into it.

“You know Aeri, there’s a ticket here for a show that Dora starred in. I can’t quite remember what it was called though, the name is covered in blood. I’ll send it to Daniella to check out.” Benjamin confirmed.

“What about this paper? Confirming the new owner of the club? It’s written in the name of Fifi Flanagan, the female leader of the Irish Gang.” Aeri asked.

“Maybe you should go and interrogate her.” Benjamin asked before opening a fan, what he saw on this fan would change his view on the team, forever.

“You know Flanagan, I was always sure Finley ran the prostitute side of things. But then I find out you’re the owner of the club where Katelynn Naughton was killed.” Aeri asked, confused.

“Christ, she’s barely cold and you already sniff around in her business, principles indeed." Fifi smirked. "She was good at her job, kept the Johns thirsty, which was profitable for all of us. Naturally I’d want to be a big player in that, she was always well rewarded.” Fifi said smugly.

“Death is a funny reward.” Scowled Aeri.

“Waste of good talent in my eyes, killing is so bad for business.” Fifi said, walking away shaking her head.

“Huh? She seemed oddly saddened by Katelynn Naughton’s death.” Aeri began to walk away when she was stopped by Benjamin.

“Aeri, good to see you again, although I’m afraid I’m here on important business.” He began.

“Yes, to investigate Katelynn Naughton’s death, I am too.” Aeri replied.

“I found your weaponized fan.” Aeri jumped as he said that word. “And given the murder…”

“Yes, given the murder spree of your friends.” She began, cutting him off. “Can you blame me for having protection?”

“My thoughts exactly, one can never be too careful. Did you know Katelynn Naughton at all?” He asked.

“Nope, but I know after Largo’s brothel shut down, all the prostitutes came to the Moulin Rose for work. But it seems like whatever was after them followed suit.” Aeri explained.

“Well fear not! I’m here now, and I’ll see to it that is the only murder today.” Benjamin walked away confidently, before hearing a strangely familiar voice.

“Ey Benji, long time no see.” Came the call of a man nearby, this man was none other than Vinnie Costello. A long running member of the Italian Gang, and follower of Victor Capcha. 

“Such a gesture shall not be appreciated in the presence of yet another victim.” Benjamin said, continuing to walk away.

“Porca vacca, you’re still suspecting me of these things? I just go places to relax man.” Vinnie said, rolling his eyes. Benjamin stopped in his tracks.

“You know, the Italians aren’t too fond of the Irish, so you’ll understand that I’m suspicious you’re here.” Benjamin replied.

“Caspita! We Italians are the most innocent! We don’t even like killing!” Vinnie spat.

“I wish I believed that, I’ll be watching you Vinnie.” Benjamin said, walking out before receiving a video call from Charles.

“Hey, Benjamin!” Charles shouted down the phone.

“Charles, you have a… scalpel in your neck!” Benjamin replied with fear.

“Oh yeah… I was testing a new anesthesia and I may have forgotten it was there.” Charles laughed.

“Aha… great.” Benjamin chuckled. “So the body?”

“Yes, I can tell you the killer gave Katelynn Naughton some chloroform, I found it soaked into her nose." Charles explained. 

"I suppose that’s lucky, as the method used to kill her was excruciatingly painful. She was slashed open and died of blood loss." He sighed. "The skillful way in which the prostitute killer staged this murder shows they have a strong knowledge of anatomy. I’d say you’re looking for a large, curved blade of sorts.” Charles explained.

“So our killer knows anatomy, well I guess it’s time to collect more pieces to complete the body of this case.” Benjamin muttered. 

“Oh Daniella wants to talk to you too, something about a ticket?” Charles said before Daniella snatched the phone.

“Well I can confirm the ticket was left by the killer." She stated. "Since this is covered by Katelynn Naughton’s blood, and I asked a friend to find the tickets origin. The ticket is for one of my favourite musicals! Phantom of the Cabaret!” Daniella explained excitedly.

"So the killer went to see this play, after I’m through with them, they’ll be Phantom of the Prison Yard!” Benjamin cheered as Aeri joined him.

“Poor Katelynn Naughton, she did all she could to escape the life of prostitution, but I guess desperate times.” He spoke to himself when a fellow officer came running to him.

“Agent Benjamin!” Officer Rambo panted. “We got an anonymous tip! A mysterious person said they saw the killer fleeing the scene of the crime!”

“What I don’t get is who would have killed Katelynn Naughton, the Slayer or El Maestro? She was related to you Benjamin after all.” Aeri thought.

“Well don’t forget the tip!” Ramirez reiterated. “Someone said they saw the killer head to Scarlet Road metro station!”

“Great!” Benjamin said triumphantly. “Let’s get over there.” 

Aeri took a look around and found three clues heavily related to the Slayer, a briefcase, a bottle of Chloroform and a single dove feather.

“So the Slayer has been here, they left behind one final feather.” Benjamin said, worried. “Inside this briefcase there’s a stamp, one that matches someone we know quite well.”

“Hey isn’t that the stamp of Dora?” Aeri gasped.

“Indeed it is, Aeri, you’d better talk to her.” He sighed, he checked out the Chloroform and saw it was prescribed to Irving Blackwood, a doctor at the local asylum, he decided to talk to him next.

“Dora?” Aeri began.

“Yeah, you found me.” She nodded, not showing her face.

“You know Katelynn Naughton was murdered right?” Aeri asked.

“So the Slayer got another one?” Dora sighed, hanging her head.

“I’m sorry, but we found your briefcase at the scene of the crime.” Aeri said. 

“That doesn’t mean anything, you know I work in the area right?” Dora chuckled.

“True, I suppose I’ll let you off for now.” Aeri said before walking away. 

Benjamin was preparing himself to Irving Blackwood when Jason Byrd quickly ran to the crime scene.

“Be-Benjamin…” he coughed out.

“What is it Jason?” Benjamin asked in a panic.

“I went back to the crime scene, under instruction of Chief Moore." He panted. "I found a curved knife, like the one used to kill Katelynn Naughton.” He explained.

“And..?” Benjamin asked frantically. 

“I found the evidence we need to arrest the Scarlet Slayer!” He beamed.

“You genius! What is it?” He asked, and Jason patted his pockets, frantically searching for the paper.

“Uh uh, here, the killer is wearing red, and has a scar!” Jason confirmed, before falling down, out of breath.

“Thank you Jason, at least I know it wasn’t Aeri, she doesn’t wear red.” He pumped his fist in triumph. “Now let’s go catch our killer!”

“Sir, I’d like to do the honours, if that’s alright?” Jason smiled. 

“Sure! Go for it.” He confidently nodded at Jason, who drove away.

“That… was my car.” Benjamin frowned.

Jason arrived at the Moulin Rose about 30 minutes later and ran to the stage, where he found Fifi Flanagan and Vinnie Costello, and he immediately pointed his gun.

“Vinnie Costello, you’re under arrest for the murder of Katelynn… uh, whatever her surname was.” He said nervously.

“And your evidence?” Vinnie replied, which stumped Jason, but he soon straightened up.

“Your scar treatment was all over the murder weapon!” He shouted.

“Even she has a scar.” He scowled, pointing at Fifi. “Arrest her too if that’s the case.” Fifi scowled at him. 

“No but we know the killer wears red.” Jason said with a hint of confidence before Vinnie shut him down again, quite quickly.

“Dora wears nothing but red, as does Blackwood.” Jason began to grind his teeth because he was getting nervous.

“No but they don’t have scars, I got you there!” Vinnie facepalmed when Jason said this.

“Fine, I really don’t care anymore, it’s almost at a climax anyway.” Vinnie laughed.

“What is? What have you done?” Jason demanded.

"Me? Nothing, but my lovely El Maestro has someone, back in town." Vinnie smirked. 

"Why not look out for Benjamin’s statue, because El Maestro’s grand scheme comes to light tonight, and Benjamin will never be the same again.” Vinnie howled with laughter.

“Not if we have anything to say about it, El Maestro will be stopped, he has to be!” Jason gasped. 

“It’s too late, goodbye detective Byrd.” Vinnie tossed down a smoke bomb and when it cleared he and Fifi were gone.

“But… how?” Jason choked out while back at headquarters, Aeri and Benjamin were writing up reports.

“Aeri, the word contacts keeps coming up with you in these reports, what does it mean?” Benjamin asked her.

“Oh probably just silly nonsense.” She replied.

“Except this one, this one says you wear contacts outright, do you?” He scowled.

“I do, but that doesn’t matter really.” Aeri chuckled nervously. 

“So you’re blind?” Benjamin puzzled. 

“Not really no? Just to change my eye colour.” She explained. 

“But… why would you need to? Show me your real eyes.” He demanded.

“No! I won’t do that.” She said, growling under her breath.

“I said take them off.” He shouted, pulling out his gun.

“Fine… but you asked for this.” She removed them, revealing she had bright yellow eyes.

“You… you’re one of them?” Benjamin shouted.

“I can explain everything I swear!” She coughed out before Jason burst into the room.

“Sir, we have to get to your statue, El Maestro is there tonight!” Jason shouted. 

“Fine, we’ll discuss this later Aeri. For now, let’s get to the area where El Maestro is.” Benjamin said, nodding.

“Surround the perimeter, take backup with you and keep an eye out for anyone!” Andrew shouted upon arrival at the scene.

“Got it!” Aeri and Jason shouted as they each took a post, Benjamin stood at the foot of the statue and flashed his flashlight. 

All he saw in the cold of night was a young man, strapped to the statue, with a perfect E across his body.

“No… not you.” Benjamin shouted, falling to his knees. “Not my boy!”

“So he’s finally struck,” Andrew said coldly. “Let’s get to work, for your sake, and your son.”


	8. Play it Maestro

“So much for keeping my past repressed.” Aeri sighed. “I’ll start with what I can remember.”

“From the beginning if you could, tell me what they did.” Benjamin said with a stern expression.

“They enhanced my intelligence…” Aeri looked down and continued. “In order to force my cooperation, they used my parents against me."

"Anytime I did something they didn’t like they tortured my mother or father, of course, I tried to escape…” She stammered.

“And then?” He asked, staring. 

“They killed both of them!” Aeri cried.

“I guess joining the fight against them makes sense.” Benjamin nodded.

“For now, let’s get back to work, it seems like this boy was tied to arms on each side of the statue.” Aeri began. Benjamin smiled at her, admiring her ambition. “I wonder…” She said, swabbing under the boy's fingernails.

“What are you doing there?” Benjamin asked.

“There’s skin cells under his fingernails, so he must have scratched his murderer.” She suggested.

“Excellent! We’re already one step on the journey to stopping El Maestro.” Benjamin said triumphantly. 

“As for the rope, there appears to be a mystery substance on it. Running it through the microscope…” He scanned it under his microscope and nodded. “It matches Lance Carmichael!”

“Him again?” Aeri said in disgust.

“I’m afraid so, but we do hit a minor snag here.” He continued. 

“Considering we are chasing El Maestro, I can’t in all good conscience allow any of the suspects to be interrogated, if El Maestro knew we were onto him…” Benjamin sighed. 

“That makes a lot of sense sir.” Aeri agreed before surveying the scene a little more.

“Um Aeri, question for you.” Benjamin said with a gasp. “How did AJ get your badge?”

“No idea, it has to be a forgery!” She said concerned.

“If you say so, but know… you’re now a suspect.” Benjamin said angrily. Aeri reached into the boys pocket as he said this and was shocked to pull out a gun.

“You know Benjamin, it seems strange that you knew the victim was named AJ, when no one explicitly mentioned that." Aeri suddenly paused. 

At this point Benjamin remembered he’d never told anyone about Adam, besides Andrew.

“Right, that’s because…” He began to sweat as he couldn’t think of an excuse but soon gave up. “This is my son, Adam Jameson.”

“You have a son?” Aeri gasped.

“I do… I slept with a woman about 8 years ago and she mothered an illegitimate child.” He frowned. 

“But you’re 23! Are you telling me you had a kid at 15?” She replied with disgust.

“Hey! That’s legal! Besides, I left that life in Russia when I came here, remember?” He spat.

“That doesn’t matter! Because this kid has your gun, B Jameson! You’re now a suspect!” She said, angrily panting.

“Whatever! This will not get in the way of me solving my sons murder!” He retorted before storming off, she couldn’t help but notice that Benjamin was covered in scratches just like the killer.

“Looks like I’m all alone on this one then.” Aeri grumbled before turning, coming face to face with none other than Fifi Flanagan.

“And what are you doing here?” Fifi demanded.

“Looking for answers, clearly, you worked with the Scarlet Slayer.” She smirked. 

“And so you think I’ll give up answers on El Maestro?” Fifi said, rolling her eyes. 

“Preferably." Aeri said. 

“I wouldn’t dare to tell you anything.” Fifi groaned. “But I can tell you, look out for Stephan Darnett. He always hated Benjamin, remember?” She winked. 

“Again you lead us a step closer, come on girl tell me more?” Aeri continued.

“Oh Stephan, he’s a good friend of old El Maestro. Who we both of course know the identity of, sad you’ll never know.” Fifi laughed.

“It’s a shame you’ll never see him again either, when you’re behind bars.” She shouted, slamming cuffs on Fifi before bundling her into the car. She tapped the top and an officer inside drove away with Fifi.

“Now what else can I do here?” She said, before tripping over a mound of freshly dug out dirt. 

She realised upon digging up the items that there were bank statements, which showed Chief Moore had sent someone a large sum of money.

“Chief… Arthur Moore? Guess I shouldn’t be surprised, but I wonder who he would have sent money to.” She shrugged and looked through the dirt more, finding an odd piece of fabric. 

She took off in search of Benjamin, hoping to put an end to the drama that had taken so much of their time already.

After a while, she arrived at the border of Concordia. Where she found Benjamin sitting with his legs crossed.

“Benjamin, I think I’ve managed to find the final clue to end this.” She smiled at him.

“What is it?” He said in a huff.

“This fabric, it’s a piece of uniform from someone who works at the CDF, meaning it can only be you or…” Benjamin cut her off before she could say it.

“The Chief!” Benjamin gasped.

“But there is a way to prove it wasn’t you Benjamin.” Aeri concluded. “There’s cigarette ash embedded in the fabric, meaning the killer is a smoker!”

“So it was Chief Moore all along huh?” He sighed before standing up. “Guess I’d better report this to commissioner Baldwin.”

The drive to headquarters took a lot longer than usual, maybe because deep down Benjamin knew this was the end of his long standing career. 

With the Chief about to be arrested, there was no future left for the department. He knocked Gordan’s door slowly.

“Commissioner Baldwin, I’m sorry to say I’ve made a dark discovery.” Benjamin uttered.

“And what would that be?” He asked sternly. “Finally caught El Maestro?”

“Umm, yes, and it’s Chief Moore!” Benjamin put a hand to his head. 

“What? Show me the evidence!” He shouted, Benjamin showed him the data and Gordan lowered his hat. “20 years of dedicated service…”

“I’m sorry it’s come down to this, should we make an arrest?” Benjamin asked. 

“I doubt we have a choice.” Gordan concluded, standing up and straightening his tie.

“Who should take the lead?” Benjamin asked.

“I think, since he took out so many of your close ones, you should be the one to take him down.” Gordan nodded and the two headed towards Arthur’s office. 

They readied themselves at the door and Benjamin burst in.

“Arthur Moore you’re under ar-” He stopped mid-sentence noticing the office was completely empty.

“So he’s gone?” Gordan grunted pushing open the door.

“Yeah but it seems like he left a note on his desk.” Benjamin assured him before picking up the note, he read it aloud.

“Dearest Agent Jameson,

Good job on finally learning the truth behind El Maestro, or should I say, myself. You’re probably wondering why I killed your friends in such an intricate fashion, well allow me to enlighten you.

I paid Rachael to burn Daniel so you’d always remember your training and you caught her as fast as I expected. 

But aside from that, I had to free you from the pitiful mistake you were making, in the form of marrying Briggs.” Benjamin stopped reading for a second, what could Arthur have meant by this? He decided to read on.

“As for Abby, well you two were friends for a long time, and seeing the way she was gutted in the dump must have made you queasy. But you arrested Alvin and put a stop to that too.

Then came your father, I was lucky Ludmila hated you as much as I did. As that made it quite easy to get you to arrest her. I effectively destroyed your family by exploiting your sister’s angst.

Of course that followed with you doing my work for me! I was more than ready to have myself kill off Jack, Karen and Mariana, but you believed the lies I spun. You believed they were Prizroral agents and you killed them.

Finally came Katelynn, someone who helped you take down an entire criminal organisation and single handedly tried to stop the Scarlet Slayer, paying with her life.

But something was missing, you never got to experience true pain. So I did some research, and found Michelle. In turn that led me to Adam Jameson, your son.

I knew my time as El Maestro was coming to an end so I did what I had to do. I tore his arms off, and strung him up like a puppet. To your own statue no less, and now… while I got away with it, you have to live with the consequences for the rest of your miserable life.

Good luck Benjamin, you’ll need it.

-Arthur Moore, El Maestro.”

“Looks like our new Chief has a big job ahead of him.” Gordan sighed as the letter ended.

“There’s a new Chief?” Benjamin asked, shocked.

“There sure is, meet me in the interrogation room in 20 minutes, the Chief and Deputy will be announced then.” 

20 minutes later Benjamin entered the interrogation room, where Jason, Aeri, Andrew and Lance were all sitting. He waited, a little worried that there were no new recruits in the room.

“Welcome team, I’ve assembled only the top agents tonight so we can announce the identity of our new Chief and Deputy Chief.” Gordan spoke as he looked across the team almost judgingly. 

“You’ve all given it a good go, but one person stood out among you all, your new Chief…” He smiled. Benjamin smiled at Lance assuming he’d get the position.

“Benjamin Jameson!” Gordan shouted.

“What? Why me?” Benjamin gasped.

“All those years of service along with the courage you showed in facing Moore. You earned it.” Gordan nodded as Benjamin climbed up to receive his badge. “Now, as for the Deputy, there is only one man for the job.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Benjamin triumphantly spat and pointed at Lance.

“Thank you, honestly.” Lance said as he joined Benjamin on the stage. “But there’s more I wanted to do before this happened.” He reached into his pocket.

“Oh yeah? What would that be?” Benjamin asked, a little shocked. Lance fell to one knee.

“Benjamin Jameson, will you marry me?” Lance spoke.


	9. A Rough Engagement

Benjamin stared blankly at Lance Carmichael, it had all come so suddenly. He looked down, Lance was on one knee, looking up with a frown.

“Is that a no then?” Lance struggled to spit. Benjamin continued to stare blankly, visions of Daniel spun in his mind.

“But… you’re not safe with me.” Benjamin choked.

“We beat El Maestro, we’re perfect together!” Lance said, tearing up a bit.

“We are… aren’t we?” Benjamin said, putting his hand out.

“And together…” Lance slipped the ring on his finger. “We’ll dismantle Prizroral again.” The two hugged and the team members in the room clapped.

“And the first step.” Gordan began. “Is finding the base of Korol’s operation, maybe we could talk to Stephan Darnett about it?”

“But what would he know?” Benjamin asked.

“A lot I hope.” Came the reply. “He was one of Arthur’s right hand men.”

“Of course, but do you know where I’d find him?” Came the annoyed grunt of Chief Jameson.

“I guess the best place to start is the car dealership, doesn’t he own it?” Aeri chimed in. 

“Right! Then we should definitely get going.” Lance commanded, and he and Benjamin headed to the car to travel where needed. 

Lance drove as Benjamin checked out his engagement ring, glinting in the light, he barely noticed when they arrived at the dealership.

“Funny, it’s closed?” Lance said, puzzled.

“But don’t you see, I think someone’s in there.” Benjamin spoke, pointing into the window. Where he could see a man sitting in a chair, just seeming to watch the door.

“Hello, Stephan?” Benjamin asked, but as he opened the door he noticed that Stephan was sitting with his eyes hollowed out, and a pickaxe sticking out of his head. Lance didn’t seem to stir.

“I guess this was expected.” Lance said, unamused.

“Don’t forget my Uncle just died.” Benjamin replied.

“You have a point, but Korol probably knew we were looking for him.” Lance sighed. 

“That’s right, so our killer is likely a Prizroral agent.” Benjamin cheered. 

“Not definitely, but there’s a big chance.” Lance and Benjamin put Stephan in a body bag and sent him off to the lab.

“Well what could we really do, the body looked really clean, and we have no suspects.” Benjamin said, disheartened.

“Don’t we know exactly the person who would want to kill Stephan?” Lance quizzically responded. 

Benjamin thought for a second when the backroom door opened and a man stepped out, seeing Benjamin he immediately dropped the mug he was holding and stiffened up.

“Cesar! I should’ve known you would have something to do with this.” Benjamin glared.

“No! I was just here because our uncle needed help, why? Where is he?” Cesar questioned.

“He’s dead Cesar, and you’re a suspect in his murder!” Benjamin retorted.

“I don’t see why? You always do this!” Cesar snapped back.

“Of course, my bully is now acting like the victim, again!” Benjamin growled as he stared at Cesar, Lance soon dragged him away.

“Now is not the time.” Lance calmly suggested and Benjamin just walked away.

“We’re investigating Cesar’s house, he’s definitely involved somehow.” Benjamin quietly spat.

“Fine, just… behave.” Lance said as the two climbed into his car, driving to Cesar’s, upon arrival Benjamin slammed through the door, where a young woman was sitting on the sofa.

She didn’t even bother to glance in their direction, as she typed away on her laptop. 

“Can I help you with something?” She asked. 

“Miss, what are you doing here?” Benjamin demanded, the woman looked at him and huffed.

“I’m working, obviously. Nice to meet you too Jameson.” She responded. 

“Yes? Do you know me?” Benjamin gasped. 

“Who doesn’t?” She said, slamming the laptop closed. “I can’t work with you pestering me.” The woman stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

“Let’s, take a look around huh?” He suggested as he walked over the fireplace, charred and decaying. “Almost as if no one’s been here in a while." He said, picking up a card.

“Janice Braun - Mayor? But, she isn’t the mayor.” Lance frowned.

“Unless that means she’s running this time.” Benjamin frowned.

“Is that a bad thing?” Lance responded. 

“Of course, Janice always wanted power, if she gets it who knows what could happen.” Benjamin groaned as he placed his head in his hands. 

“You don’t think she’s Korol do you?” Lance gasped.

“Oh no! It couldn’t be her...right?” Benjamin sighed. 

“Maybe we should ask her.” He said, pointing to the door. Benjamin turned to see Janice standing and staring.

“Benoit…” She uttered.

“You’ve been told about that name.” Benjamin said.

“I know, but it’s your actual name, so…” She trailed off. 

“Anyway! You need Stephan’s dead right?” Benjamin asked.

“Good?” Janice replied. “No one will really care.”

“You know he’s still family, regardless of what he did.” He replied, disgusted.

“So’s the rest of them, the difference is, I care about Cesar.” She smirked. 

“And Ludmila? Me?” He asked. 

“Not really.” She stared at her nails and sighed. 

“Ouch.” Benjamin rolled his eyes. 

Benjamin and Lance went to leave as Janice put a hand on his shoulder.

“If you want to solve Stephan’s murder so badly, I’d recommend Triumph." Janice sighed. "As he’s been very suspicious lately, who knows what he’d do to win.” Janice warned as they left.

“Triumph? Roland Triumph, the candidate? How do we know she’s serious, could all be a ploy to get a candidate out of the running.” Benjamin suggested. “We should check it out anyway right?”

“Suppose.” Lance shrugged, and the two took off for the mayor’s office, currently unoccupied.

“Roland?!” Benjamin said slamming a hand on the desk. “I know you’re in here somewhere.”

“And what can I do for you?” Roland chuckled, stepping out of the bathroom area. He was a typical pompous fool, gigantic in stature.

“We’re investigating a murder, and currently you’re the leading suspect.” Benjamin groaned. “What do you know about Stephan Darnett?”

“Darnett? My waste of a secretary? Good riddance to be honest.” Triumph replied.

“Sounds like you have quite a bit to gain from his death.” Benjamin smirked.

“Like what?” Triumphed laughed. 

“Does the name El Maestro mean anything to you?” He asked. 

“How do you know him?” Roland gasped.

“Well let’s just say, he’s recently escaped custody, and we’re looking to find him.” Benjamin seethe. 

“Jessica! Escort these marauders out of my office before I have them arrested.” Roland shouted.

“How can you arrest the Chief of Police?” Benjamin shouted as he was dragged out. “I’m sure we’ll meet again Triumph, this time you won’t have Prizroral backing you.”

“Sorry Benjamin.” The girl replied.

“Wait…” Benjamin said, “I know you.”

“We’ve been friends for years…” She replied.

“Jess? Why are you working for him?” Benjamin said with a frown.

“It’s good pay, trust me. He won’t win, there’s better candidates.” Jessica replied.

“I hope not, but for now, I have a murder to solve.” Benjamin lowered his head. “Except I’m out of clues.”

“That’s never stopped you before.” Jessica smiled at him.

“Yeah... Maybe Charles got something from the body after all!” Benjamin beamed, grabbing his phone and calling the lab. Lance just watched as Benjamin excitedly collected the autopsy results.

“So..?” Lance asked with a hopeful infliction.

“I think we’ve solved this, but I’m more excited about who did it!” Benjamin grinned. “Let’s go!”

“Woah! Okay.” Lance said, as they drove back to the car dealership. Benjamin burst in and pointed his gun at the door.

“Out you come Cesar! I know you did it.” Benjamin said throwing open the door, but there was simply a note on the ground.

“Yes, I killed Stephan, on Korol’s orders.” The letter began.

“But trust me, I didn’t want to! You have to stop Korol, and I can tell you how.” Benjamin showed Lance the letter and Lance nodded, rushing back to the station as Benjamin finished the letter.

“Korol will be at the belltower, and whoever enters will likely fall victim to him. Godspeed, brother.” Benjamin went white, knowing Lance had probably just been sent to his death.

It was a race against time to get to the belltower to stop Lance entering and he found him at the door.

“Lance… don’t go in there!” Benjamin shouted.

“I must. Korol can finally be stopped!” Lance said, running into the tower.

“Lance!” Benjamin screamed as the sound of a bell rang out across Concordia. Korol has killed someone. “Not again…”


	10. The King's Speech

Benjamin put his hand to his chest, not realising he had his hand on his radio, he panted as he walked towards the bell tower.

“If the bell has fallen… then it will be safe to enter.” He said to himself as he entered, and he saw exactly what he feared. 

Lance Carmichael was underneath the bell, and he wasn’t moving, but he wasn’t the only one.

“Lance!” Benjamin shouted, running to him and feeling Lance’s pulse. 

“He’s breathing…” Benjamin sighed. He stepped over to the other person and touched her neck, but alas, nothing.

“Oh Michelle." Benjamin began, pressing his hand to her head. “We tried, but Korol won.”

“Well are you surprised?” A man said, stepping out of the shadows. “He is the most powerful leader around.”

“I should’ve known.” Benjamin replied, turning. “Of course you’re involved, El Maestro.”

“I didn’t kill her, you know.” Arthur barked, Benjamin stood up and turned around.

“And why should I believe you?” Benjamin snapped, turning red with anger.

“Because you know when you’re being lied to.” Arthur smiled.

“Yeah, I knew you were lying.” Benjamin shouted sarcastically. “You killed Daniel, Abby, Jack, Mariana, Karen, Katelynn, Stephan… My own father, and my son!”

“But I’m still the chief of the Concordia Defense Force, and I know that you don’t have the evidence to make an arrest.” Arthur replied, calm as ever.

“You’re not the chief anymore, Moore.” Benjamin howled, grabbing Arthur’s shirt. “I am.”

“Whatever you say, but you forget, was it not you who killed those Bureau freaks?” Arthur laughed, shaking free of Benjamin’s grip.

“You…” Benjamin panted. “This isn’t over.” 

Arthur continued to laugh as he disappeared into the shadows once again. Benjamin panted more, seething in anger. Moments later, Jason Byrd entered the tower.

“Sir?” Jason asked, touching Benjamin’s shoulder. “I’ve been sent to help. Let’s start by sending the bodies to the lab.”

“I’ll sort that, while I do, look around the village square. Michelle was certainly killed by Korol, meaning we need as much knowledge as possible.” Benjamin ordered. 

Jason nodded and headed out, while Benjamin looked down on Lance, who still wasn’t moving.

“Now… what do I have that could class as a clue..?” Jason thought to himself, stumbling over a track in the square. “Bloody footprints, could be useful.”

Benjamin stepped outside, seeing Jason kneel before the footprints.

“Find something?” He called, and Jason ushered him over, he noticed they were size 10 boots.

“Lance Carmichael’s…” Benjamin shuddered at the thought. “Jason, visit the station and interrogate him when he wakes up. I’ll stay here.” 

Jason nodded again, walking away while Benjamin examined some papers nearby.

“Fliers, for the king of the trumpet.” Benjamin thought back. 

“Aaron Carstairs? I remember him! But what would he be doing here, doesn’t seem like somewhere he’d track to at his age.” Benjamin walked in a straight line for a second, colliding with a man.

“Agh!” Benjamin cried. “My apologies sir, I must look where I’m going.”

“And what’s a young man like yourself doing running around anyway?” The octogenarian replied with a smile.

“I’m ugh… looking for Aaron Carstairs.” Benjamin smirked. “Have you seen him by chance?”

“Why, you’ve found him!” Beamed the man. “Who wants to know?”

“Chief Jameson of the CFS, do you by chance know Michelle?” He asked. 

“Michelle… no sorry, why do you ask?” Aaron said with a frown.

“I’m afraid I found her dead at the bell tower.” Benjamin sighed.

“Dead..?” Aaron gasped.

“I’m afraid so, crushed by the bell!” Benjamin explained. 

“How could this happen?” He said with a frown. 

“I wish I could say.” Benjamin seemed a little more agitated. “If you hear anything, call us please.”

“Of course.” Aaron said, walking away. Jason soon returned and shook his head.

“Sorry sir, Lance hasn’t woken up, I don’t think I’ll get to interrogate him.” Jason sighed.

“This is madness,” Benjamin sobbed. “We stopped El Maestro, and the Scarlet Slayer, now Korol’s rearing his ugly head!"

"After everything, working with the Bureau, we lost so many people. Jack, Karen, Mariana, Angela and now Rachael and Arthur." Benjamin tried to think. 

"Arthur appears at the crime scene along with the king of the trumpet, and Lance incriminates himself too. What are missing?” Benjamin seemed to plead for the answer as he grabbed Jason.

“That’s what I wanna know sir.” Andrew said, suddenly appearing from seemingly nowhere. “Your name?”

“Benjamin Jameson of course.” Benjamin replied.

“See I thought you seemed fishy, your name isn’t Benjamin Jameson.” Andrew shouted, throwing divorce papers at him. “Your real name is Benoit Braun! You're married to the victim!”

“What…” Benjamin turned red.

“I knew all along something was off, Jameson. You have no choice but to surrender the case for now, because you’re officially a suspect.” Andrew commanded. 

“I… understand.” Benjamin said, he left the scene, allowing Andrew to take over.

“Now, while the chief is off duty, I’ll take over, what else do we have?” Andrew asked.

“Well, someone lost their badge.” Jason said, handing over a badge. “Maybe we could track the number’s origin for a suspect.”

“Very good! I’ll check the database, give me a moment.” Andrew looked at the number and sent them over to the lab, he got a reply moments later.

“They match a rejected Bureau applicant, Ralph Crane?” He said, puzzled. “I’ll get his whereabouts from his girlfriend if need be.”

“So what now?” Jason asked. “Is there anything else we can use to find Korol?”

“The autopsy results, let me just grab those from Charles.” Andrew said, and he smiled. “Daniella has news! Lance has stabilised, she says we may visit him soon! But for now, let’s focus on the arrest.”

Jason nodded in determination as he waited for the results.

“We’re looking for someone who wears a scarf. With a starched collar.” Andrew nodded.

“But who wears what?” Jason asked.

“Well our suspects are Lance Carmichael, who wears a white collared shirt under his jacket. But he’s never been known to wear a scarf.” Andrew confirmed.

“What about Arthur?” Jason stopped himself. “He doesn’t wear a scarf either.”

“Benjamin does wear a scarf, but he wears a t-shirt, no collar. And Aaron has never been known to wear a scarf.” Andrew continued.

“Which leaves…” Jason began.

“Ralph.” Andrew finished. “Jason, why don’t you take this arrest.” Andrew smiled, as Jason went to find Ralph.

“With pleasure!” Jason chanted. He drove to Ralph’s house per the address he obtained from Ralph’s girlfriend.

“Hello?” Ralph squeaked, opening the door to a gun in his face.

“Ralph Crane, you’re under arrest for mass murder, child trafficking, conspiracy to commit mass murder and attempted world domination.” Jason chanted.

“What? But I’ve been a loyal member of the police for years, why would I do any of those things?” Ralph gasped.

“It makes total sense, Korol would do well if he had the power of the police behind him. Explains a lot about Chief Moore’s relationship with you.” Jason scowled.

“I mean…” Ralph felt well and truly cornered. “I guess there’s really no point in hiding this.”

“So you admit it?” Jason grinned.

“Yes, mainly because it really doesn’t matter. My successor has been named.” Ralph chuckled.

“And that would be?” Jason asked with fear. 

“Like I’d tell you, just know this. You may not have hired me, but you hired the new Korol, he’s one of you!” Ralph cackled.

“What?” Jason said, shaking his gun. “What do you mean?”

“Elysium Fields, that’s where he told me he’d begin to lay the land.”

“Then we’ll go there next! Korol can’t escape forever!” Jason screamed. 

“Oh officer, he already has.” Ralph smiled.

“Well Ralph, I wish this hadn’t been the case but… you’re coming with me.” Jason said, bundling Ralph into his car and driving to the courthouse, where Judge Hutchins looked down on him.

“Ralph Crane, PBPD Profiler and Bureau reject, is that why you did everything you did?” Hutchins asked.

“That’s cute, the Bureau and Concordia Police missed out by not hiring me. Sadly for them, they hired someone truly evil.” Ralph smirked.

“You sicken me.” Hutchins growled. “Life in jail!” He demanded as Ralph was taken away. Jason looked down and sighed.

Meanwhile, back at the station, Benjamin received the news of his freedom and rushed to the infirmary, where Lance was still lying unconscious.

“Anything Daniella?” Benjamin asked, shaken.

“He’ll wake up… in time, but it’s left lasting damage, you have a choice to make chief.” Daniella frowned. 

“You can either… wait it out, and hope he wakes up, if he does he’ll have permanent brain injuries and be unable to function.” She explained sadly. 

“No…” Benjamin teared up. “Or..?”

“Or…” Daniella looked at the switch next to him.

“Or I can turn him off for good,” Benjamin sighed.

“Do what you think is best.” Daniella replied.

“It’s only fair, if I set you free, beloved.” Benjamin said, reaching up and touching Lance’s face. 

He hoped for some form of response but sadly there was none. He reached up and pressed the switch, Lance’s mouth opened as he began to flatline.

“I’ll leave you for the moment.” Daniella said as she left the room, leaving a sobbing Benjamin at Lance’s side.

“We had so many… plans for the future, remember won’t you?” Benjamin choked out through his tears. He stood up and touched Lance’s head, cold now.

“Goodnight beloved.” Was all he could cough out, pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead.

A week later, Benjamin agreed to hold a ceremony to lay Lance to rest. Jason and Andrew attended as promised, along with Commissioner Baldwin.

“Welcome team, to the final resting of Deputy Chief Carmichael.” Benjamin began, tears filling his eyes. “I… have a few words I’d like to say.”

“I hope he’s alright.” Andrew whispered to Jason who shushed him.

“Lance, we’ve known each other over five years, and over that time you’ve shown me a lot. Love, loss.” He touched his chest. “But mostly… pain.” Benjamin fell to his knees and sobbed loudly. 

“Why did you have to leave me?! We were supposed to get married. We had a life planned!” Benjamin screamed loudly and Andrew ran to him, hugging him tightly, Benjamin continued to cry.

Weeks passed and Benjamin tried to forget, but every day something seemed to remind him of the love he had lost, he almost seemed to be a different man.

“Benjamin?” Andrew knocked on his office door. “How are you doing today?”

“What does it matter?” Benjamin responded with his head in his hands.

“I have a gift for you.” Andrew responded and Benjamin perked.

“Lance?” He shrunk again. “No, that’s stupid.”

“Actually I know the thing you loved almost as much as Lance was your work.” Andrew smiled. 

“True.” Benjamin sighed, touching his office window. 

“Well I got you a ticket to a party in Elysium Fields.” Andrew smiled hopefully.

“And that helps how?” Benjamin snapped.

“Korol! Lance said Korol was in Elysium Fields.” Andrew said, hiding his face.

“You’re right… he did.” Benjamin said, stepping out onto the balcony. “Lance… you may be gone but in your death you will do good, Korol will fall.”

The wind blew through Benjamin’s hair as he said the last line, as if Lance himself was thanking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for a while because I genuinely lost motivation.  
> Thanks for reading along so far, I hope to revive this project soon.


End file.
